L'histoire d'un autre
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction de la fiction de InoShikaChou) Temari vient réconforter Kankuro après le sauvetage de Gaara et réalise une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle est le seul membre sain d'esprit de la famille.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

La scène se déroule après le sauvetage de Gaara dans Shippuden.

**L'histoire d'un autre**

« Kankuro, tu ne voulais pas parler à Gaara ? Je t'ai vu passer devant son bureau au moins trois fois. » Temari s'approcha du canapé sur lequel son frère était étendu et s'assit à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers elle. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ou quoi faire. »

« Il est sain et sauf. Que veux-tu faire de plus à part t'assurer de temps en temps que tout va bien pour lui ? »

Kankuro baissa les yeux. « On a été bien inutiles sur ce coup-là, hein ? »

« Hmm? »

« On n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver. »

Temari leva la tête d'un air pensif. « Eh bien, tu les a aidés à retrouver leur trace. » Elle l'aurait bien engueulé une fois de plus pour s'être fait empoisonné, mais elle sentait que le moment était mal choisi.

« Mais est-ce que ça a vraiment changé quelque chose ? N'auraient-ils pas réussis à les retrouver dans tous les cas ? » Un ange passa. « Temari, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. »

Temari eut un sourire nerveux. « Je crains le pire. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu la sensation de n'être que le personnage secondaire de l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme si nous n'étions que de simples marionnettes figurantes dans un grand spectacle ? »

« Huh ? » Temari lui lança un regard incrédule. « Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ça? Je ferais peut-être mieux d'appeler un médic nin pour s'assurer que le poison n'avait pas d'effets secondaires. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais essayons de suivre ta théorie. Qui donc serait le héros de ce récit ? »

« Naruto Uzumaki. »

« Naruto n'habite même pas à Suna. »

« Parce que l'histoire ne se déroule pas à Suna, tout simplement. Dans sa majorité, du moins. Elle se passe à Konoha. »

« Uh-huh. » Temari croisa les bras.

« Si elle avait eut lieu ici, le héros serait Gaara. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Auquel cas, j'aurais eu droit à un rôle plus important, et j'aurai certainement été plus utile pendant cette scène. »

« Okay. » Temari roula des yeux.

« Imagine un peu ça. » Kankuro remuait ses mains devant lui comme s'il se représentait l'œuvre dans son ensemble. « Pourquoi ce gamin est-il si spécial ? Comment fait-il pour influencer tant de gens et réaliser des prouesses dont lui seul semble capable ? »

« Naruto est simplement unique en son genre, mais ça ne fait pas de lui le meilleur ninja au monde. »

« J'ai entendu certaines choses, Temari. Gaara n'est pas le seul qui ait changé grâce à lui. Il y a déjà l'autre Hyuga, là. Lui aussi en voulait à sa famille, avant. Et c'est aussi grâce à ses efforts que l'Hokage actuel ait finalement accepté de prendre ce poste. Sans compter le fait qu'il ait également réussi à changer l'un des anciens les plus butés de notre propre village. C'est à Naruto qu'elle a demandé de prendre soin de Gaara. Pourquoi pas à nous ? »

« Kankuro… » Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, le visage de Temari s'était assombri.

« En quoi changeons-nous quelque chose pour Gaara ? Même maintenant ? »

Sa grande sœur posa une main sur son épaule. « Ca te travaille vraiment, hein ? » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Kankuro, Gaara a besoin de nous. Il a besoin de toi. Quoi qu'ait pu faire Naruto Uzumaki, il n'est plus là en ce moment. Toi, tu es là. Gaara a confiance en toi. Je le sais. Tu as su le soutenir pendant des années, et il a besoin de ce soutien, maintenant plus que jamais. »

Kankuro lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Tu marques un point. »

Elle lui asséna un léger coup dans l'épaule. « Evidemment. » Son expression s'adoucit. « Et sache que dans tous les cas, tu resteras mon ami le plus cher quoi que puisse faire un gamin venant d'un autre village. »

« Du moins jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru… »

« Je te déconseille de finir cette phrase ! »

Kankuro se frotta la nuque. « J'irai parler à Gaara. »

« Bien. Va donc t'occuper un peu de ton petit frère. » Elle sourit en se levant. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal d'être un personnage secondaire. Je veux dire, qui sait ce qui peut bien se passer dans les coulisses pendant que l'auteur ne regarde pas ? »

Le marionnettiste lâcha un petit rire en se dirigeant vers le hall. « Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. »

« Mais si tu trouves un jour ce fameux auteur. » Lui lança-t-elle. « Demande-lui de t'écrire un combat glorieux. Ou de t'inventer une petite amie. »


End file.
